Emma, Julian said
by Maliyafly
Summary: “Julian, I can't,” I tell him. “You can,” he whispers. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, his full lips are level with mine. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! #Blackstairs #Jemma


_8:30 pm_ , that's what my watch said. The night was warm, the wind was whipping through my hair, the ocean calming, the sand settling as I ran across it. I knew it was late, but I didn't care. Running is all I let myself think about. Julian, we can't, I keep saying to myself. The kids are in danger too.

I was about a mile from the Institute. The kids would be in their rooms, Julian was probably in his studio, maybe his room. I started sprinting, _Stop_ , I keep yelling at myself.

I sprinted to the Institute, and Julian was on the back steps. I slowed, sweating, panting, "It's late, why are you running?" He asks. I shrug, I don't really know why I am running. "The kids are asleep, you could use some sleep," he said. I nod, he knows I've stepped up training because of Livvy's recent death. I push past him, to go inside, but he grabs my hand. "Emma," he whispers. "Stop, it wasn't your fault."

"See, that's where you're wrong," I say. "If I hadn't let Annabelle out of my clutches, Livvy would still be alive!" I yell. Julian looks at me, then looks at his feet, he shakes his head. "Emma, please. It hurts me too. I feel your pain, and I know you feel mine," he says. He stands up, and looks me in the eyes. He eyes are full of worry, hurt, and love. "Julian, I can't," I tell him. "You can," he whispers. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, his full lips are level with mine.

"Julian," I whisper. He shakes his head, and presses his lips against mine. I lean into him, and he pulls me closer. I put my hands on his shoulder blades, and pull him to me. He pulls away, and grabs my hand. He takes me into the Institute, and to my room. He closes and locks the door, and pushes me against it. I take his lips in mine, and slip my hand under his shirt. He sighs against my lips, and runs his tongue against the seam of my lips. I part my lips, and rip his shirt off of his body. He picks me up, takes me to my bed, and lays me down. He starts to slip his hands under the hem of my shirt, then takes it off.

I moan into his mouth, "Julian, the kids, we can't."

"I don't care, I want you, need you," he says in a low voice. I remember what happened in Cornwall, Break my heart. Break it to pieces. I give you permission, he said to me. "I love you," Julian says against my lips. I smile, and push him so he's the one laying in the bed. "Julian," I whisper, straddling his hips. I looks up at me, eyes full of desire, and a questioning look. "I love you, and I always have," I say, looking at him. His grin widens, and reaches his eyes.

"How long?" He asks.

"I've wanted to say that since the night in the beach," I say, looking away. Julian puts a hand on my chin, pulling my face to his. "I love you too," he says. He pulls my lips to his, and kisses me. Julian splays his hand on the back of my skull, keeping me to him. His hand that is placed on my hip, slips up under the hem of my shirt. His hand travels up my side, until it reaches my bra. He pulls back, slightly, asking me with his eyes. I nod, and he unclips the clasp. I go to shrug it off my shoulders, then I remember that I still have my shirt on.

I look down at Julian and smile, devilishly. I sit up on his hips, cross my arms over my stomach, and pull the shirt over my head. I throw the shirt to the other side of the room, and continue to shrug my bra off. I realize that my ponytail is loose, so I pull the hair tie out, letting my hair fall over my shoulders. I look down at Julian, who has put both of his hands in my hips, firmly. His fingertips playing with the hem of my sweatpants.

I smile down at him, and his eyes rake over my naked torso. I laugh, and he rips his gaze to meet mine. "You're so beautiful," Julian whispers. I laugh, and look out the window, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Look at me," he says, and he shifts his body so he sits up farther on the bed. I look at him, and match his gaze. "Not my face," he laughs. "Me, like actually me."

"But I like your face," I counter.

"I know," he says. I let my eyes fall on his bare torso, and smile. His shoulders are broad, and packed with muscle. His stomach, is flat, and I can start to see the V of his hips. Julian smiled at me, and pulls me down to lay in his chest. I take my chance, and capture his lips, deepening the kiss. He moans into my mouth, and starts to push my pants down. I smile against his lips, and kick them off of my legs.

I start to travel, with my kisses, across his cheek, down his neck, down his torso, until I find the waistband of his jeans. I let my fingers slip under the band, and start to push down. Julian raises his hips, to help me get them off.

As soon as I'm able to shimmy him out of the pants, a take my spot on his hips, once again, and roll my hips down on his. Julian's eyes flutter closed, and I can feel him stiffen beneath me. I lean down, and kiss him. He kisses back, asking for entrance to my mouth. I part my lips and meet his tongue with his.

Julian placed his hands firmly on my hips, once again, and slips his fingers under the hem of my panties. I let my hands tangle in his hair. My fingertips scratching lightly at his scalp. Julian sighs against my lips, and pushes my panties down. I moan, and kick the unwanted material away. Julian pushes me down, so I'm laying flat on my back, on the bed. He rolls over, so he is kneeling in between my legs. He kisses me softly, and I place my hands in his hips. I push down his boxers, exposing everything there. I smile against his lips, and he tangles his hands in my hair.

"Emma," Julian said. I nod, knowing what he was trying to say. He takes one of his hands, and runs in down my side, until he reaches my legs. He pushes my knees farther apart with his hips, and runs hand up and down one of my legs. He takes his hand away, and I place my hands on his shoulders, keeping him to me. He lines himself up, and moans. I feel him and my entrance, and look into his eyes. "Emma," he says again. "Julian," I say. He smiles, and pushes in slowly. I moan; a moan that was ripped from my core. He pulls out and pushes in, again, farther this time. He sighs against my lips, and I capture his lips against mine.

I planned on kissing the breath out of Julian. But he had other plans; making me run out of breath before our kiss can deepen. I looked into Julian's eyes. His eyes full of pure love, and not a worry in the world. His eyes looked into mine, most likely figuring out what colors he'd use to paint my eyes. I smile at him. A knowing smile, saying: _Careful, the kids._

He nodded. Careful not the make me moan to loudly. Even though he was careful, I still moaned at whatever volume my body wanted. Julian was moaning softly, keeping his eyes on mine.

The pressure was beginning to be to much for me. I looked at Julian, who was slowly pumping in me. "Julian," I whisper. "Emma," he says. I throw my head back against the pillows and silently scream. Julian keeps pumping in me. He throws his head back in a silent scream like I did, and falls on top of me.

I laugh, and he rolls off of me, and pulls me against his warm body. "Emma," Julian whispers against my ear. "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you," he adds. I smile, "Me too, Julian."

He kisses my forehead, and I curl up against his chest. I close my eyes, and let myself fall asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Check out my other stories. I've got one about Jace and Clary, and another, that's still updating, about Kit and Ty. Feel free to review!!!!!!**


End file.
